Competitiveness
by GlitteryCloud
Summary: Cloud and Leon are competitive men, having many competions to see who was the best! But when one back fires on Cloud, how will his feelings for Leon change? BoyXBoy Yaoi! Cloud seme.
1. Scores

**Competitive**

Kingdom Hearts

Pairings: Cloud x Leon Yaoi (Yum!)

Don't own any of the characters! (unfortunately) Yaoi story, so don't like, don't read!

_**Chapter 1**_ – all audiences

Yaoi in later chapters!!

* * *

**Scores**

Cloud and Leon have always been competitive in almost everything that they do during the day. The two men work very well as a team, but they have one rule that their competitive natures will abide to; they must stay at least one and half feet away from each other. Just because they made a good team, doesn't mean they have to stay around each other all the time.

The Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee, they must all share rooms in their small yet surprisingly cosy house; despite that amount of people. Unfortunalty, cold Cloud was stuck with the mighty lion, Leon. The first night that they had to sleep in the same bed together, it was a nightmare. Because of their stupid rule, it made sleeping very hard; bad necks and backs and one or both of the men would end up falling on the floor.

This turned into a daily fight; sometimes they would end up falling together to the middle of them bed and whoever woke up first, would find the other mans face only centimetres from their face. However this wasn't all bad, for the awakened person would have the pleasure of literally kicking the other man out of the bed and onto the cold and hard wooden floor.

Yuffie, and the other Hallow Bastion Restoration Committee, have noticed all the little competitiveness whenever they saw Cloud and Leon working together, and Yuffie took it upon herself to hold the scores. She would usually gather the scores at the next meal time where Cloud or Leon would normally boast a little towards the other muscled male about their victory. Of course, the two competitive men would not boast for too long and everything would go silent and then it started again after they all went back to work.

"One day their competitiveness will end up getting one of them hurt" Tifa stated to the amused Yuffie beside her. Yuffie was taking down the score from the tall men's latest competition. "Ahh, don't worry about it. They won't hurt each other. Okay maybe a scratch or two but they aren't stupid." Yuffie turned to Tifa and gave her a reassuring smile. "The scores are even, since Leon managed to foil Cloud's plans a while back." Yuffie commented as she looked down on the scribbled paper and back up to Tifa. "Oh yeah… that was funny" Tifa laughed. Yuffie folded and placed the score paper back into a small draw in the living room; it was tome to get back to work and Tifa and Yuffie were the last to leave the house.

Cloud's plan was foiled. That was a competition that no one will forget, really they wouldn't!


	2. Cloud's Foiled Plan

**Competitive**

Kingdom Hearts

Pairings: Cloud x Leon Yaoi (Yum!)

Don't own any of the characters! (unfortunately) Yaoi story, so don't like, don't read!

_**Chapter 2**_ - Mature (due to swearing)

Yaoi in later chapters!

* * *

**Cloud's Foiled Plan**

_Flashback_

It was a very humid day in Hallow Bastion and the team had decided to take the day off from all the work on the town, so they had chosen to go down to the white hot sandy beach.

Relaxing on the beach wasn't the best thing that Cloud would have wanted to do all day; it was just to much with that humidity, no matter how much water he drank. That was the same for most of the team too. Cloud looked out into the sparkling blue ocean, trying to figure out what to do to entertain him, but without making himself even hotter. Then he got an idea, a simple one, but a good one at that!!

"Hey Squall" Cloud called over to Leon whose dark brown eyes glared at him with daggers. "Oops… sorry I meant 'Leon.'" Cloud sarcastically apologized in a mock tone of voice. Leon was fuming. "Fucking bastard!!" Those words ran through Leon's mind but he calmed down easily when Cloud motioned him to go over. As Leon was approaching Cloud stood and pointed at the surfers, however Leon didn't see Cloud's hand movements and stood in front of Cloud, unconsciously staring at Cloud's pale scarred chest and amazing six-pack. When Cloud noticed that Leon wasn't looking in his direction, he grabbed Leon by the arm, not caring that Leon was staring at him, and dragged him to rent two surf boards.

By now both of the muscled men were sitting upon the waxy surfboards and bobbing on the blue sea. "Basically, a simple competition here Leon, we'll see who can surf better." Cloud explained to Leon with a smirk. "Bastard! You know, I've never surfed so I'm guessing this is just a poor attempt to easily gain another point." Leon gritted his teeth and Cloud just shook his head; he had never surfed either but he was planning a more fun way of Leon losing this competition. "Well, if u don't think you can win." Cloud mocked Leon yet again and without letting Leon say a word Cloud lay down on his surf board and started to paddle back towards the shore, looking back to see the huge wave starting to build and lift him and his surf board. Leon just looked on, bobbing straight over the forming wave that headed straight for Cloud.

Cloud carefully stood upon his surf board and with grace, surfed along the length of the wave, just barely escaping the wave closing on him each time. Leon was still looking on, but now couldn't see anything. "Ha! Bet he's fallen off!" Leon laughed until he heard Tifa shout and congratulate Cloud for the "awesome" surfing. The wave died down and finally Leon could see Cloud reaching the shore and waving towards him. Leon just gritted his teeth and viciously turned his head in a silent huff.

Leon eventually turned his head when he realized that it was now his turn to surf. He swiftly turned his head back round to look for a wave that looked bigger than Cloud's so he could look better. When he finally spotted one, he prepared himself with the surf board and started to paddle, the bigger wave boosting his speed and eventually lifting him. Once Leon was happy the way he was surfing the wave, he looked towards the shore to make sure he could show off to Cloud; but Cloud wasn't on the shore at all.

Now Cloud was about to do his actual plan. He snuck up behind Leon when he wasn't looking earlier and followed him onto the wave. Cloud was just behind him and with Leon looking a head trying not to fall off of the wave, Cloud carefully leaned forwards and gave Leon a big push, causing Leon to stumble and fall off his surf board and into wave. However because of the push, Cloud was now off balance and ended up falling head first into the wave too.

Leon finally realized what had happened and held his breath but when he saw Cloud fall he got a wicked idea. Cloud quickly swam to the surface and Leon eventually followed him. "A bit slow aren't you?" Cloud asked curiously but Leon just shook his head, let out a wicked laugh that actually frightened Cloud and started to swim back to the shore. Cloud, now very confused, swam after Leon and arrived at the shore.

Leon stood on the shore and got everyone's attention so they could all see what his wicked idea was. Cloud heard Leon talk ands stood up on the shore. He felt strangely, less humid a little. The rest of the team were either turning away in embarrassment or were giggling and whispering amongst themselves,

"Ok, come on, what's going on?!" Cloud was really angry and confused and looked towards Leon who he suspected would be the culprit for whatever was wrong. Leon simply turned towards Cloud, looked him in the face, Looked down for a second and then straight back up. The expression on Clouds face was priceless; it was cross of curiousness and shock as he realized where Leon was looking. Cloud didn't really need to look and see what was wrong but had to check.

There Cloud stood completely naked! He turned beet red and tried to cover himself, all the time glaring at Leon and gritting his teeth. Cloud ran towards where he had put his stuff earlier and retrieved a towel to cover himself again.

Leon told the others to turn away again and forget it, then he slowly walked towards the pale Cloud, who was now tensing his arms as he fisted his hands in anger. "I guess I won that round didn't I? Nice try though!" Leon smirked behind him and began to walk back when he stopped, turned his head towards Cloud again. "One more thing…" Cloud turned round at the forming comment and stared blankly at him, expecting Leon to say something stupid. "… nice dick by the way!" Leon smiled and left the gob-smacked Cloud standing there with a weird expression on his face.

_End Flashback_

Cloud was sitting cross-legged while looking at Leon, who was hammering away at the black shingle roof. Cid was, as usual, bickering with Yuffie, whilst releasing huge clouds of smoke from his cigar. Tifa and Aerith were painting; which was their normal job anyway, and were doing rather hap-handedly today.

Cloud remembered the time his plan back-fired and he paid for it! But he kept thinking about what Leon had said about his dick. The way Leon said it was a little confusing; was Leon hitting on Cloud or was Leon just being a big prick? Leon smiled after he had said it too, which caused Cloud's mind to tell him that Leon liked him. But he wasn't 100 percent sure and may have looked stupid if Leon didn't like him like that.

The bigger problem was that, he enjoyed all the little competitions with Leon. He enjoyed playing around, even if he did lose once in a while. Cloud started to think why; maybe because he just wanted to play or he liked the idea of beating that stupid prick or because he enjoyed being around Leon; even with their one foot spacing thing, which he had to admit, it was getting pretty irritating.

The more Cloud thought about it whilst looking at Leon, he kept feeling that he was actually fond of Leon and that he wasn't such a big prick that he would tell Leon that he was. He found himself staring at him all the time and at that moment Leon noticed. Leon just smiled, blushed a little and got back to work. "Holy shit, he does like me!" Even though Cloud thought this, he struggled not to shout it out in a surprised happiness. "So I'm surprised about this and I like it?" Cloud rested his head in his hands and sighed heavily.

Cloud the sound of hammering stop and clunky footsteps getting closer to him. Cloud looked up to see Leon face one and half foot away. "It's a shame that we have that spacing rule. But if you wanted, we could forget about it now." Leon whispered to Cloud as though he was telling Cloud a secret. Cloud just stared blankly at him. "He has nice eyes" Cloud thought to himself, and then realized that Leon was waiting for him to reply; he blushed slightly at being caught off guard a little. "Why would we want to do that? It has been very interesting sleeping in the same bed with that rule." Cloud smiled slightly and motioned to get up, but Leon was still stood, slightly bent over, preventing Cloud from standing.

"Yes, I will admit it has been interesting. But I bet it would more "interesting" if we removed the rule." Leon comment and met a rather confused face. "Interesting in what way?" Cloud asked curiously and looked a way a little, worried about the answer. "If it wasn't for the stupid rule, I would have fucked you ages ago." Leon stood back up properly and let out a light laugh and walked away to more hammering, leaving behind an even paler spiky-haired man. "What the fuck?" That was all Cloud could conjure up in his head, all other comments wouldn't have done that moment justice.


	3. Payback Leon!

**Competitive**

Kingdom Hearts

Pairings: Cloud x Leon Yaoi (Yum!)

Don't own any of the characters! (Unfortunately) Yaoi story, so don't like, don't read!

_**Chapter **__**3**_ – Mature

* * *

**Payback**** Leon!**

Cloud, since what Leon said to him earlier, has become edgy around the lion, now sleeping downstairs on the couch and increasing the space distance to five feet. Whenever Leon would come across Cloud, he would irritate Cloud, by breaking the rules and brushing shoulders with him. This did, in actual fact, irritate Cloud extremely; no matter how much Cloud tried he couldn't get away from Leon except at night. However tonight Cloud couldn't get away!

The Hallow Bastion Restoration Committee wanted to go out to dinner but Cloud had decided against going as he didn't feel very well, much to Leon's disappointment. "Are you sure Cloud?" Tifa asked him, taking care that she didn't just annoy the silent man. Cloud just nodded and headed towards the kitchen to get some popcorn; he may as well watch a movie if everyone else was gone. "Well, you have our mobile numbers if you get too ill" Aerith reminded Cloud with a sweet smile. The team left without another word to Cloud and Cloud saw a mischievous grin that Leon gave to him, but shrugged it off.

With the others gone, Cloud settled on his bed (the couch) and lay down to watch a movie. He pulled his blanket just up to his waist, as he had a fever, but was stubborn about people giving him medicine and such stuff so Cloud decided to wear his normal soft cotton pj bottoms but had the most of the top of the cotton shirt opened, letting some breeze in. Cloud had decided to watch, for some reason, a horror film that was highly rated with critics and apparently, highly scary.

Cloud sat up a little as the scene in the film turned dark; something was about to jump out at the defenceless, little brown haired girl. Cloud sat up more as a huffing sound grew louder, identifying that Cloud would most likely jump out of his skin anytime soon. The tension was horrifying as Cloud felt shivers down his spine, trying to prevent him from screaming out loud, when the director of the film had finally decided to let the audience scream for their life.

Cloud pulled the cover up towards his face, still chomping away at the popcorn at a furious rate, the little girl in the film, getting closer to that "huffing" door and slowly opening it. "Watcha' watching?!" Leon suddenly shouted behind Cloud, who literally jump six feet in the air shouting for his life and flinging the bowl of popcorn onto the floor. When Cloud finally got back down to the couch, Leon heard a weird sound coming from Cloud so he leaned over to see and realized that Cloud was choking on the popcorn.

"Oh shit!" Leon shouted as he ran to the front of Cloud, pulled him up, turned Cloud around and started to use the heimlich maneuver on him. Leon was doing this harder and harder the more time it took to help Cloud stop choking on his popcorn, Leon's arms flexing under the pressure. Finally Cloud coughed up his popcorn which now mingled in with the other strewn popcorn, which was flung there a minute ago. Cloud fell forward onto the couch with his ass in the air, but Leon still had his arms around Cloud's ribs, and the fall caused the dark lion to fall on top of him, Leon casually rubbing his front into Cloud's ass.

As soon as Cloud noticed this, he pushed himself back up and ripped Leon's arms off of him. Leon just smiled as he saw Cloud blush and he was also waiting for a 'thank you', but he knew it wouldn't be a verbal comment. Cloud was of course, really off guard now and slowly turned round. Cloud nodded a 'thank you' and sat back down on the couch to regain his breath. Leon moved to sit on the other side of the couch; remembering the new five foot space rule.

They sat in silence for a little while until Leon finally spoke. "So, what film were you watching anyway?" Leon asked while watching the little girl now floating in the air with green eyes. Cloud glared over at Leon not wanting to dignify him with an answer, and turned his head back the screen. Leon laughed when he saw this and bent forward to look at the popcorn on the floor. "Got anymore popcorn spiky?" Leon was amused at the daggers that were now pointing in his direction. Cloud had had enough of this now and went into the kitchen to retrieve more popcorn, but he was not willing to share and every time Leon tried to reach for some, Cloud would simply swat Leon's hand away.

The film came to an end, but Leon, knowing that the couch was Cloud's new bed, decided to be mean. He stood and pulled out the horror film and instead replaced it with another, which turned out be a girly sappy romance film. Cloud groaned and gritted his strong white teeth when the film came on. The music was not what Cloud wanted to hear; it wasn't what Leon wanted to hear either, but he just wanted Cloud to give up.

Cloud saw Leon looking at him in anticipation. "I will not crack!" Cloud shouted to himself and settled back into the couch. About another half and hour and the film was becoming even more boring and sappy and Leon could hear harsh and deep breaths coming from Cloud's direction. Leon leaned over and felt Cloud's forehead with his hand, which Cloud just swatted away. "Go get some water prick!" Cloud commanded and the dark lion obliged without question. Leon came back with a cup of cold water and placed it in Cloud's shaking hands. "Thanks" Cloud had actually said that! Leon was very shocked. "I'll be right back" Leon stated, Cloud nodded once at him and sipped the water while Leon rushed upstairs.

Under the pillow that Cloud's arm was leaning on, was a digital camera. Cloud knew what Leon was up to and took the opportunity to have some pay back of his own. Cloud then lay back so it looked more like he was terribly feverish and dipped his fingers into the ice cold water and splattered a few drops around his pale face and exposed chest.

Leon came running downstairs and stopped in the doorway. Cloud heard him stop and readied the camera as quietly has he could, with one hand under the pillow behind him and one hand holding the glass of water, looking as normal as possible. Leon slowly walked around the front of the couch and stopped in front of Cloud, all the while having a feral grin on his face. Cloud knew that it was coming, but he never thought it would be that good.

Leon was standing there in one of those fantasy nurses outfit; a simple white but it was a loose leather material that clung to Leon's body, showing Cloud Leon's actual figure to him. Leon also had a fake stethoscope around his neck "Well, you are ill and I can take care of you" Leon winked at Cloud and saw the "sweat" dripping down Cloud's pale face and heaving chest. Leon turned and walk to the kitchen to get some more water. Cloud just lay there staring and as Leon moved Cloud followed him and stared at his now, loose leather cladded ass. But remembering what Cloud wanted to do, called after Leon. "Wait Leon!" Cloud tried to sound ill and desperate as he possibly could.

Leon heard the call and turned around with a small smile, thinking that victory was his but as soon as he had his whole body turned towards Cloud, there was a bright flash and a click. The flash temporarily blinding him; when Leon got his sight back, he saw Cloud standing with muscled chest standing up in front of him and smiling wickedly.

"What they fuck was that Strife?" Leon shouted at the wicked man. "Well, for starters, I know what you have in your closet Leon; I saw a box in it and was curious, so I opened it to see that lovely nurses outfit your wearing now. And secondly, since you managed to foil my plans a while ago, I thought it would be fair to do the same to you." Cloud smiled and moved to sit on the couch again, never taking his eyes of his furious ex-room mate.

"Right, ok. I guess that's fair…. But the picture, what are you going to do with it?" Leon asked almost desperately. Cloud looked at the shining silver computer and then looked back to Leon and smirked evilly. Leon looked at Cloud wide-eyed and move towards Cloud. "If you print them or send them or anything I WILL kill you!" Leon fisted his hand and raised it towards Cloud's face. Cloud just tutted and stood up.

"If you threaten me Lion man, I'll simply print them and black mail you. But if you don't annoy me for a while, I MAY consider deleting that particular picture; it all depends on how you act towards me for now on." Cloud smirked wickedly again and laughed softly at the shocked dark lion. "But right now I want you to do one small favour for me." Cloud once again sat down on the couch but this time laid right back and stretched out. Cloud, as Leon was to the side of him, motioned him to come over in front of him. Leon followed obediently and stopped in front of the proud blonde man. "It seems that in that pretty outfit of yours, you made me quite aroused. Take care of it for me!" Cloud looked down at his semi-hard dick and smiled at Leon. "Fuck you Spiky!" Leon commented as he turned his head away. Sure Leon had a thing for Cloud, but he was not going to be the under-dog.

Cloud simply held up the camera to Leon and looked at the computer with a serious face. Leon saw the camera and slowly got down on his knees and in between Cloud's legs. He lifted his arms up and gently tugged at Cloud's pj bottoms; Cloud lifting his hips to help Leon. As soon as the pj bottoms were at Cloud's ankles, Leon sat up a little to reach Cloud's erection.

"That's right lion boy, do a good job now." Cloud sighed as Leon licked the underside of Cloud's erection and up to the head, where he sucked it and dipped his tongue into the slit. Cloud moaned loudly at Leon's ministrations and grabbed at the bark brown hair below. Leon couldn't say he didn't like causing the blonde haired man to moan, even if he was forced into this.

Leon slipped one rough hand around the base of Cloud's now full erection and placed the other hand down to Cloud's sensitive balls, giving them a gentle squeeze. Cloud began to moan louder as Leon's hands stroked him in two places at once with perfect rhythm and pressure. Leon slowly took the whole of Cloud's erection into his mouth and started to bobbed vigorously, sucking when he got back up to the head and swirling his silky tongue around the hard dick. Leon got faster as Cloud's moans and breathing became erratic.

"Oh shit! I'm gonna…" Cloud moaned, twisting his pale and rough hands in Leon's surprisingly soft hair. Leon sped up even more and leaned back a little as Cloud's spilled his milky seed into Leon's awaiting mouth. Leon pulled back fully and licked his rose coloured lips. Cloud caught Leon by the collar and pulled him so Leon was straddling Cloud's waist.

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" Cloud asked in amusement; the exhaustion evident. Leon leaned down and kissed Cloud's full soft lips. Cloud could taste himself on Leon's tongue as it was slipped into his mouth. Leon pulled back and smiled and Cloud. "Your right Spiky. Not bad at all." Leon smirked and went back to mouth wrestle with Cloud while they relaxed on the couch as the film going on behind them was now finishing and the closing music mixed with the sounds of lust of the two satisfied men.

* * *

Hope you liked the first few chapters - i'm new to doing Yaoi so.. be nice in reviews. I have noticed that a lot of people here have Cloud as the Uke.. so i decided to change it. Personally i think Cloud's better than Leon anyway but hey!! No offence to anyone! XD 


	4. Bed Cover War

**Competitive**

Kingdom Hearts

Pairings: Cloud x Leon Yaoi (Yum!)

Don't own any of the characters! (Unfortunately) Yaoi story, so don't like, don't read!

_**Chapter **__**4**_ – Mature

* * *

**Bed-Cover War**

The five foot rule, reduced back to one foot. Cloud had been tormenting Leon with blackmail, due to the fact that Cloud held a picture of Leon in a nurses outfit. The one foot rule was just one rule that Leon now had to abide to; Leon had to also do Cloud's laundry and "offer" to do the cooking and dishes when it was supposed to be Cloud's turn to do them and still do his as well, which meant that Leon would be doing the dishes and cooking for an extra week.

Cloud however was enjoying his free time, either watching Leon do the chores or he may just go out and train for a little while. Cloud knew that he was in control and when the other went out and Leon was doing the dishes or cooking, Cloud would make Leon wear the outfit again, each time reminding him why he should obey.

One evening while washing yet more dishes, Leon got up the courage to ask Cloud what it would take for Cloud to destroy the picture, as Cloud had never stated this before. "That's for me to know and for you to eventually find out." Cloud smirked and lazily clomped out of the kitchen and into the front room where the rest of the household were sitting and chatting about things, well I say chatting, they were all bickering.

"What you all bickering about now?" Cloud glared at the whole team and sat beside a giggling Yuffie. "We were all wondering… why does Leon do all your chores now?" Yuffie asked with a bright and curious smile on her face. Cloud opened his mouth to give an answer and the whole team inched forward to hear what Cloud had to hear. "Okay, I'll gladly answer that for you guys." Cloud smiled and inched in towards his team mates.

A few minutes later, Leon came into the living room, where the team was watching a weird television show. He stared straight at Cloud. "I've done the fucking dishes now. Anything else or can I go for a shower?" Leon asked, not at all hiding his temper. Cloud just lazily raised a hand and waved indicating for Leon to go.

Leon stomped up the stairs to his and Cloud's room. Once there he let out a frustrated sigh and quickly stripped his heavy clothes until he was only in his light blue cotton boxers. He briskly strutted into the en-suite bathroom, turned on the shower to a wonderful warm temperature and stepped in, for the moment forgetting about the bastard Cloud and that stupid picture that would haunt him forever unless he did something about it. Leon sighed again and turned to retrieve some lavender scented shampoo and lathered it into his soft brown hair. Leon wanted to be as quick as he could before Cloud may have interrupted his shower, so he worked vigorously on washing the shampoo from his hair.

He had finally done with the shower after a while and decided to turn in early. Dressing in his quite fluffy cotton, black pj's, he yawned and stretched hearing his spine pop a little. He noticed that the room had grown extremely cold; the whole of Hallow Bastion freezing in a blistering chilly night. Leon climbed into bed and turned off his lamp on his bad-side table, but groaned when he realized that Cloud's lamp was on. Reaching over, and out of the warm bed cover, he clicked the switch and the room suddenly turned pitch black, and snuggled back into the cover.

About half and hour later Cloud decided that it was too cold downstairs and would just warm up and sleep with the killer Leon. Shuddering at the chill as he climbed the stairs to the bedroom, he wrapped his arms around his body. When he reached the bedroom door, he didn't notice how dark the room would have been; he stepped inside and accidentally tripped over his own foot, fell and smacked his head on the floor.

"Ow! Shit man!" Cloud cursed angrily and he covered his forehead with his cold hands. Leon heard the cursing and thought that he should see if was ok, but remembering that he was being blackmailed, decided to go back to sleep and just ask Cloud why he had a bruise in his forehead in the morning. However because of the chill, Leon had forgotten that he completely rolled himself in the whole bed cover.

The springy mattress dipped as Cloud heavy muscled body climbed onto the bed and starting pawing at the cover around Leon. Honestly Cloud thought that Leon was giving him pay back for what he was doing, and that Leon didn't care if everyone saw the picture. "Leon, come on, I'm sorry okay? I know this is pay back but its too cold for this and I'm freezing my dick off here!" Cloud leaned down towards Leon's right ear and when he didn't get reply from the lion, he licked the shell of Leon's ear.

Leon, being half asleep, woke up at the sensation and unconsciously unwrapped the bed cover when he turned to see what was going on. Cloud saw the cover unfold from leon's body, so like lighting; he grabbed the cover and pulled with all his strength. Unfortunalty, the sudden force caused the dark lion to fall off the side of the bed and onto the hard wooden floor with a loud thud and cursing to follow.

"What the hell is wrong with you Spiky?!" Leon shouted as he laid two hands on the edge of the bed and looked over the top towards the evil Cloud. Said man turned his head slightly to smile sweetly at the growling lion sitting on the floor. "You were hogging all the cover and to be honest, I didn't actually think that you would go flying off the bed like that ok?" Cloud smiled as sweetly as he could, without loosing his usual stubbornness and quietness about him. Leon climbed back onto the bed now and tugged on the cover.

"Apology accepted. Now it's too cold Cloud, give me some of the cover!" Leon shouted as he tugged at the cover under Cloud's back. He managed to catch a little as it slipped from under Cloud's right side. Leon started to pull, pulling a shocked Cloud onto his back. They were both paying tug of war now and neither seemed to budge, but suddenly Cloud let go of the cover causing the brunette man to topple backwards, legs back over his head and onto the unforgiving floor, yet again.

"Oopps… I really am so sorry Leon, I didn't mean it." Cloud apologized even though he knew that he deliberately did it, but the thud that Leon made when he hit the floor, made him regret it deeply. Cloud crawled across the bed to see Leon lying on his back, staring the ceiling. No glare was on his face or any expression of hate was there. Cloud actually started to worry, surely Leon would be trying to beat the shit out of him by now.

Cloud leaned his hand down to stroke the soft haired mans forehead, brushing away some stray locks of hair. "Leave me alone and just take the cover" Leon said as he handed the cover back to Cloud. Cloud knew Leon had just given up and that he was a little upset. "You can also show the team that stupid picture if you want to, now take the bloody cover!" Leon gritted his teeth, grabbing Cloud's hand and shoving the bed cover into it. Leon then rolled over so he back was facing the bed and crossed him arms over his body, to give him some kind of warmth.

Now Cloud was upset. He crawled down off the bed and lay behind Leon, draping the bed cover over Leon, whispered a "sorry" and then climbing back into bed. Leon looked back round to see Cloud back in the bed. Leon saw Cloud shiver like he was doing himself and decided that it would be unfair and too easy to let Cloud die of frost-bite or something. Cloud heard Leon clomp on the ground and then felt the bed dip as Leon lay down behind him and cover them both with the bed cover. "Really sorry" Cloud whispered again and this time he got a small kiss on his cheek. Cloud smiled and reached behind him to wrap his arm around Leon's waist. Leon held Cloud's hand in place as he licked the shell of Cloud's left ear and felt the said man shiver in delight.

Cloud turned round so he could hug the brunette man and melted their mouths together in lust. Cloud's tongue poked at Leon's pink mouth for entrance and Leon moaned as his tongue came in contact with Cloud's. Eventually both had to pull back for air and Leon spotted the forming bruise on the Cloud's forehead, caused by the fall. He leaned across and kissed it gently so as not to hurt the older blonde man. Cloud smiled lightly at this and lay Leon gently onto his back against the soft and springy mattress. Leon helped Cloud undo all the buttons on each others pj tops and threw the garments onto the floor somewhere.

Both of the boys were now naked from the waist up and Cloud dived straight to Leon's collar bone and sucked on it, causing the brunette beauty to wither is pleasure. Leon gently dragged his rough tanned hands along Cloud's amazing upper half, feeling him shiver at the touch. Leon sighed in disappointment when Cloud left his collar bone but was caught off guard when Cloud attacked both of his nipples instead, Cloud rubbing and twisting them between his rough and pale thumb and forefinger. Bu now Leon was arching his back, slightly in pain of the twisting nipples but more in pleasure as Cloud bent down and licked each one making them into hard pebbles.

Cloud slowly let go of Leon's nipples and made a wet path down Leon's abdomen; licking all of Leon's body, taste everything so he could remember it. Cloud found a delicate spot on the side of Leon's stomach, that when touched, made Leon moan and arch his back in surprised but excited pleasure. Cloud decided to tease Leon and repeatedly licked the very sensitive spot over and over.

"Cloud… please… stop teasing... its unbearable!" Leon moaned loudly and Cloud complied. Cloud could feel Leon's erection on his chin as he grabbed the top of Leon's pj bottoms with teeth and agonizingly pulled them down over Leon's hips. Leon lifted his hips, helping Cloud out. "Your such… a bloody tease… you fucking hottie." Leon smiled weakly down at Cloud as he felt Cloud's lips grazing over his erection, sending shivers up his spine. Cloud smiled up at him and licked his eyes, eyeing Leon's dripping erection.

Cloud, not wanting to tease anymore, grabbed the base of Leon's erection with one hand and slid his mouth over the head and sucked gently, causing Leon to moan with need and bucking into Cloud's mouth. Cloud didn't mind this and sucked hard on Leon's cock hearing the moans growing louder and louder. Cloud removed his lips from Leon's cock and smiled at the disappointed groan. "Leon… shhh. You wouldn't want anyone to run in here do you?" Cloud smiled and rubbed his lips against Leon's dick. Leon shock his head and put a tanned hand over his mouth. Once Cloud knew that Leon would be less loud, he continued his ministrations of sucking hard and bobbing up and down upon Leon's arousal.

Leon started bucking his hips furiously, trying to get his release. Cloud noticing this sucked as hard as he could while twisting his tongue around Leon's cock. Leon started to moan and buck more as Cloud pulled away and felt hot seed spill into his mouth. Leon sighed and relaxed into the mattress. Cloud stalked back up to Leon and saw the flustered look on his lovers face. "You look really hot when you blush you know?" Cloud stated as he leaned down to tongue wrestle with Cloud.

Cloud leaned back catching his breath and looked deeply into Leon's bright eyes. "Um…" Cloud looked around the room trying to find some type of lube to prepare Leon with. "Draw" Leon pointed at the draw in his bed-side table. Cloud grinned and leaned over to retrieve it. He poured a little of the honey scented lube onto two of his fingers. Cloud pulled Leon's legs over his shoulders as he gently penetrated one of his fingers into Leon's tight entrance. Leon withered at the weird feeling of being penetrated but soon started to moan in pleasure. This was the cue for Cloud to add another finger surprising Leon as he did this. Leon moaned and withered suddenly remembering that he had to be quiet; he lifted one hand back over to his mouth again.

Cloud soon thought that Leon was stretched enough for Cloud to take him. He positioned himself at Leon's entrance whilst still holding Leon's legs over his shoulders. Cloud smiled down at Leon. Leon smiled back and nodded, giving Cloud the go ahead. Cloud carefully pushed himself inside Leon, who withered in pain at the feeling. Once Cloud was fully inside Leon, he paused and waited for Leon to relax.

After a minute or two Leon moaned again and rocked against Cloud. Cloud started to move again and rocked slowly at first until Leon rocked back harder, so Cloud pulled almost all the way out and then quickly pounded straight back into Leon. Leon yelled and put another hand over his mouth as he needed to be muffled more and his moans grew louder than ever, as Cloud used one of his hands to pump Leon's cock in time with his thrusts, squeezing it harder but not to hurt Leon. Before Leon could tell Cloud, Leon climaxed and called out Cloud's name and spilt his seed in Cloud's squeezing hand and down his and Cloud's chest.

Leon yelled as he came, his entrance clutching against the hard velvet cock pumping inside of him. Cloud felt this and couldn't take much more of the pressure on his cock and soon he climaxed too and yelled Leon's name to the ceiling. Once the their climax was over, Cloud bowed his head and dropped Leon's legs back down to the soft mattress.

"That… was… amazing Cloud." Leon said as he tried to regain his breath. Cloud just smiled and lay down beside him, bringing Leon into a tight embrace. Pulling up the cover as well, Cloud kissed Leon's forehead and snuggled back down with him for the night.

* * *

This chapter was actually going to be shorter, but will writing this, more ideas came into my head about the war over the bed cover, so i just had to put it in. I think it adds some more humour to it anyway so... all is good! Love reviews people! XD

Also glad that some people think that Cloud deserves to be the seme as he is older and all that :-D Wicked people.

Next chapter coming soon - morning after - such ideas that come into my head at that thought!


	5. Oops!

**Competitive**

Kingdom Hearts

Pairings: Cloud x Leon Yaoi (Yum!)

Don't own any of the characters! (Unfortunately) Yaoi story, so don't like, don't read!

_**Chapter ****5**_ – Mature

* * *

**Oops!**

Morning after the interesting night with Cloud and Leon woke with a large pale hand caressing his right cheek. Leon moaned and rolled over to face his new love. Cloud smiled down at Leon and leant down and kissed Leon's forehead. Leon laughed lightly and gently touched the bruise on Cloud's forehead, who winced slightly at the pain. Leon quickly removed his hand and mouth a quick sorry to Cloud.

Both men lay staring at each other for ages until a loud and shrilly voice shouted from downstairs. "Guys… time for breakfast!" Yuffie yelled down from the kitchen while the rest of the team sat around already starting to eat the delicious smelling food laid on the beach brown table. "Okay coming!" Cloud yelled back down to the annoying teenager. Leon stood up from the bed and stretched until his spin did its usual pop. Cloud stared at the dark lion's tanned back, spying at muscles flex and settle around Leon's bumpy spine.

Cloud got up and wrapped his arms around Leon from behind and nuzzled Leon's neck. "You better not start that… if someone comes up and see's the reason why we're so slow this morning, they are going to see a very nice and firm ass." Leon laughed and tilted his head back to smile at the blonde haired muscle man. Cloud smiled down at Leon and spanked his tanned bare ass; Leon jumped more from being startled then in pain. Cloud laughed lightly and started to dress so he could go and have breakfast. Leon tried to turn his spine so he could see the large red hand print that was appearing on his bare ass.

Cloud left the room while passing a mischievous wink towards Leon. Leon smiled and followed suit and pulled on his usual clothes and stumbled down the stairs towards the kitchen. Leon could smell the delicious waft of the food drifting and clinging to his nostrils. Cloud turned round and saw Leon coming towards him and smiled; Leon smiled and sat down beside him. The rest of the team stared at the two strong guys and became confused as the men sat right next to each other; within the one and a half foot space limit. The men just blanked them out and ate their breakfast. When the rest of the team had finished their breakfast, they left the blonde and brunette men to finish their own breakfast. When the team was out of sight, Cloud dropped his right hand down under the table and rubbed it back and forth Leon's leather clad thigh. Leon sighed loudly and shifted his body a little trying to concentrate on the food in front of him instead of the pleasurable feeling running up and down his thigh. Cloud laughed quietly at the lions attempt to eat without spilling anything on his clothes but Cloud wanted to have some fun, so he glided his hands up and gave Leon's cock a gentle squeeze causing said man to jump slightly and inhale deeply; also some of the food on Leon's fork fell at the top of his t-shirt, where his collar bone was showing. Leon lifted his hand and sighed in annoyance at the feeling of warm scrambled egg on his collar bone but moaned as he felt something hotter licking away the egg; Cloud had leant down and decided to give the lion a helping hand. Cloud licked slowly at the fallen egg and looked at Leon who had his eyes closed at the sensation.

Once Cloud was done he resumed eating his breakfast, as did Leon, acting like nothing happened, now with Leon having a flushed face. Their breakfasts were finished and both men rejoined their team in the living room shortly before they all left to get todays job done. Tifa and Aerith were doing their usual painting on the houses, but much better today then yesterday; Cid and Yuffie building new contraptions and as again bickering, this time about why Cloud and Leon were so close this morning; and Cloud and Leon were up on the roofs hammering as normal.

Cloud, having had a lot of fun this morning, wanted to play more; he defiantly liked the idea of being able to play with Leon. It was odd to Cloud for a minute that before, Leon was the forward one telling Cloud that he wanted to fuck him, but now it seemed that Cloud had the control of Leon and their relationship now.

Cloud slowly crawled like a graceful cat, over the Leon who was too busy hammering to notice Cloud's approach. But he did notice when he was suddenly knocked over from the side and was pinned down with his hands spread out by his sides by the larger pale hands of his lover. Leon struggled at first, more because of the embarrassment of someone seeing them. "Don't worry sweetie, everyone's too busy working. So let's play a game." Cloud had a mischievous glint in his bright blue eyes and leaned down so his nose was touching Leon's. Leon nodded slowly raising a thick eyebrow in curiosity; Cloud smiled, glad that Leon was willing to play today.

"Whoever can pin the other for five seconds, gets head from the pinned guy. Wadda say?" Cloud laughed and licked his lips. Leon pushed Cloud back so he could stand up and once they were both standing facing each other, Leon pounced. "Fine with me, just don't be upset if you lose but then somehow I don't you'd mind." Leon said as he pounced on Cloud, knocking said man to the surface of the shingled roof. "Not at all." Cloud said quickly so he could push Leon off forcefully before five seconds was counted by Leon.

The two kid like men were now rolling around the same roof they were fixing earlier; Some were close calls as one had the other pinned down for almost five seconds when the pinned man would suddenly get a boost and shove the other off throwing them way back, giving the ex-pinned man the opportunity to pounce.

About an hour later both men were extremely tired and were both standing away from each other; slightly bent over from exhaustion. Leon stood back up and ran towards Cloud, knocking to the floor. Cloud tried to push Leon off and succeeded but only just as Leon rolled to Cloud's side and sighed heavily, Cloud was too tired to get up to straddle the lions waist. Instead both men lay their trying to catch their breath until the sound of rustling clothes was heard from Cloud, who looked over to see Leon pulling off his white t-shirt over his head and tossing it into Cloud's face. Leon laughed and straddled Cloud who was now leaning up on his elbows.

Leon quickly reached out and unzipped Cloud top and pushed it down until it was at Cloud's wrists; Cloud just sat and moaned quietly, throwing his head as Leon reached down to grope his cock through his loose leather pants. Leon continued as grabbed Cloud hands and forced it down his own pants so both men were being groped at the same time; both men rocking their hips into each others hands, with their heads thrown back. Anyone who saw this scene would have probably had a massive nose bleed. (Defiantly nice scene!!)

Cloud pulled his hand out of Leon's pants and pushed him back until Leon was lying on his back on the rough shingle roof. Cloud quickly stripped Leon of the rest of his clothing before getting rid of his own, all the while looking round to make sure no one was about to interrupt before anything really good started. When both the fun loving men were naked, Cloud leaned down so his whole body was right against Leon's. Rocking their hips together they tangled their mouth and tongues together in a lust filled and rushed kiss. Cloud broke the kiss, to Leon's curiosity, and turned around so Cloud mouth was now as Leon's erection and Leon's mouth Cloud's.

"It would be a lot fairer to say that it was a draw." Cloud winked at him before gripping the base of Leon's erection and licking the slit. Leon gasped at the feeling and then his own mouth was suddenly filled with Cloud's erection. Leon was at a weird angle and couldn't get the whole of Cloud's cock in, so he took care of the rest with his hands, squeezing a lot and gently running his short nails up and down the cock. Cloud moaned around Leon's cock and moved his spare hand down to rub Leon's balls. Leon gave out a loud but muffled moan and Cloud spare hand was doing an amazing job.

The two men were so close to their climax, but with their moans muffled by each other, there was no warning for the next person to enter the scene. "Holy fuck!" Tifa yelled at the sight of the brunette and blonde giving head to each other. Tifa turned away quickly as the two startled men stopped and went to stand and cover themselves with their clothes. "Um… sorry" Tifa turned her head so the men knew she was talking to them, but her eyes remained closed and she walked away but before she completely left she turned her head back round and looked straight at Cloud. "Thanks for telling us the reason why Leon was doing all your chores!" Tifa smiled at Cloud, winked at Leon and continued walking back to her work and the rest of the team.

"You should them the picture!" Leon yelled at Cloud and pounced on him trying to smash Cloud's face in. Cloud caught both Leon's raging fist and was wrestling with him. "Why did you show them, you jackass?!" Leon was fuming at the mouth now but stopped trying to smack Cloud. Leon sat with his back to Cloud who scooted himself closer so Leon was sitting in between Cloud's legs. "You always find a way to upset me don't you?" Cloud frowned softly as Leon asked this and bowed his head so his forehead was resting against Leon's back. Cloud sighed softly, Leon not moving a bit and heard Cloud laugh. Leon turned round and saw Cloud digging into his pockets and pulling out the picture; Cloud laughed and Leon frowned again.

"Oops" Cloud simply said as Leon turned round fully and glared him straight into Cloud's gorgeous blue eyes before asking. "Wadda mean 'oops'?"

* * *

Hehe!! Liking this now! All will be revealed about the picture soon! Nice suspence - kinda starting to feel sorry for Leon now :-) 


	6. Distracting Sunsets

**Competitive**

Kingdom Hearts

Pairings: Cloud x Leon Yaoi (Yum!)

Don't own any of the characters! (Unfortunately) Yaoi story, so don't like, don't read!

_**Chapter **__**6**_ – Teen

* * *

**Distracting Sunsets  
**

For the rest of the day, Cloud never let Leon see the picture that caused him to say "oops." Leon therefore hadn't talked to Cloud for a while and was getting angrier the more time it seemed to take before Cloud would actually tell him.

The next meal time, which was dinner, was a tense one and the blonde and brunette men sat opposite each other and never looked at each other once. Their team mated felt the tension and suggested that they could leave the two high-strung men alone to talk, but Leon told them not to. So the team stayed and it was the quietest meal they have ever had. Leon looked up to see Cloud whisper something to Tifa and then to Cid, who were on either side of Cloud; Cid and Tifa then paced it round to Yuffie and Aerith. Once Yuffie was told she giggled; Cloud glared at her and Yuffie clasped her hands over her mouth, as if not knowing what had come over her.

Leon frowned as he had not been told, so whatever they were saying was obviously about him. He looked around at Cid, who was looking straight back at him but was also sucking his thumb; then Leon looked round the whole table and everyone, including Cloud, were now sucking on their thumbs. This was getting really creepy and confusing! Leon lent back and put the funniest expression on his face, as he scanned the table eyeing everyone who sat at the table.

Then suddenly everyone started laughing, startling Leon even more who jumped slightly at the sudden out burst. The team except from Leon and Cloud left the table still laughing with Yuffie holding her stomach in fits of laughter. Then Leon turned to Cloud, a look of confusion still apparent on his scarred face.

"Okay, what the bloody hell is going on here?!" Leon stared at Cloud who was leaning back in his chair with his arms round the back of his head. Cloud simply laughed at the question, unfolded his arms and leant towards Leon. Leon didn't move back as Cloud nipped his lips slightly in a playful manner. "That's for me to know, and for you to find out." Cloud winked and stood away from the table. He slowly drifted off up stairs as Leon's angry followed his movements until he disappeared from Leon's sight. Leon was now determined to find out what was going on and to destroy that picture.

Leon took of his boots, so he wouldn't make too much noise, and as quietly as he could ran after the blonde man into their bedroom. When Leon arrived outside the room the sound of running was heard and Leon knew that this was an excellent chance. He carefully opened the door and snuck in; and to his amusement, Cloud was like Leon when it came to showers. Clouds clothes had been stripped off in their bedroom, except his boxers when he into the bathroom to shower. Leon stepped fully inside the dark orange-pink room. Leon looked outside the window to see a beautiful sunset hovering over the nearby roofs of Hallow Bastion with the far off glitter of the blue sea below.

Leon turned his attention back to the task of destroying the picture. He searched around and found Cloud's pants and reached inside the pocket to retrieve the haunting picture. But what he pulled out he wasn't expecting; so he continued to inspect the pants to find what he was really after but to no avail. Leon threw the pants back on the floor and stared at this new picture in slight amusement and slight shock. There in his hand was a picture of Leon sleeping, and he had his thumb in his mouth making him look like a baby.

"So that was why everyone was doing that tonight!" Leon concluded out loud and didn't notice that the sound of the shower had finished. "Of course… do you really think I would have shown them that other picture?" A towel covered Cloud asked while walking up to a startled Leon. Leon turned his head towards the half naked blonde haired man and stared at him in amazement. Cloud bent down and kissed Leon softly on the forehead.

"So this is what you showed the others and why I have been doing all your chores? Me… sleeping while sucking my thumb?!" Leon shouted the first part but showed small amusement on his face. Cloud simply nodded and smiled evilly. "It was defiantly fun you know" Cloud kissed Leon on his forehead again and moved to sit down on the bed, bringing Leon with him, Cloud's towel exposing a little of his pale firm thigh. "Where's the actual picture then?" Leon asked arguing quietly with his mind, bickering about if he was still going to destroy the picture or not now. Cloud bent back and lay over the bed to reach his bed-side table; he pulled on the draw and pulled out the real picture.

"I would never let anyone but me see you in such a scandalous dress! Wouldn't want to share you with anyone. Plus, I'd never embarrass you like that." Cloud winked at Leon as he handed him the picture. "However you can destroy it if you want." Leon moved his hands to the middle of the picture about to rip it when Cloud paused him. "However, it means that since I can't see you like that on a picture now, you will have to wear that outfit now and again for me" Cloud smirked mischievously at his brunette.

The brunette haired lion thought about that comment and smirked just as mischievously as his lover. With one single stroke, Leon ripped the picture in half and both men watched it flutter to the ground. Leon stood up, picking up the pieces. Cloud watched Leon's leather tighten around his ass as he bent over and drop the pieces in the bin. The saw Leon smirk at him and place his hands on his hips. Cloud raised a curious eyebrow silently asking Leon what he was thinking. Leon hearing the silent question walked back to Cloud and places a small kiss on Cloud's soft pink lips, and then stood back up. "Well in that case, I better put the outfit on for you." Leon winked at Cloud while strutting towards the closet to retrieve the outfit. Cloud let out a loud laugh and stood to lock the door. Behind him, Leon went into the bathroom to change. Cloud noticed the sunset that Leon was looking at earlier and walked over to it; staring out of the large window at the sparkling sea and it rested below the gorgeous coloured sky. Cloud let out a happy sigh and didn't notice Leon had appeared until he felt the smoothness of loose leather on his bare back and strong tanned hand were placed just above his hips.

Cloud swung his hands round and motioned Leon to stand in front so Leon could see the sunset. The two lovers didn't move an inch afterwards, instead they just stared at the sunset. The orange-pink glow was slowly dieing down to a darker orange then to a red then when the men finally made a move, the sky was a midnight blue. Leon and Cloud started to the see the stars appear one by one and Cloud tightened his grip around Leon's waist. "Hey look!" Cloud suddenly shouted and pointed to the sky, his finger following a path of a shooting star. "Make a wish" Cloud told Leon but Leon just sighed and bowed his head. Cloud gave him a confused look. "You know what I wish for?" Leon asked Cloud who just smiled and shook his head. "I wish you would take this bloody outfit off and fuck me! It actually gets quite uncomfortable after a while." Leon sounded angry but Cloud knew he was joking and Leon walked out of Cloud's embrace towards the bed which he crawled on top of.

"Okay… sunsets are quite a distraction aren't they? Bloody pretty though." Cloud asked taking one last glance as the sky finally turned black; the street lights in Hallow Bastion suddenly turning brighter to his eyes. He turned around and smiled to Leon who was so annoyed with the outfit now, he was removing it himself. Cloud laughed at his lover's actions and stalked towards him ready for another interesting night.

* * *

There, that was the last chapter of the story! (sob) First yaoi i've ever done! YAY ME! 

I'm not sure i wanted to have too much romance in this final chapter, considering that the rest had a funny dominating Cloud, but it seemed that a little was a nice way to finish it off neatly. Correct me if i'm wrong.

Hope all of you who read this have had fun as i have had fun writing it. I did do this quick, since i had all these ideas already in my head! XD Please leave comments, they're all welcome and if i get loads of good ones, i might do another one!

Also just to say to anyone who thinks the same as me (that Cloud should be seme for once) YOU GUYS ROCK!!

Love you all!! GlitterCloud


	7. Fun In The Bed

**Competitive**

Kingdom Hearts

Pairings: Cloud x Leon Yaoi (Yum!)

Don't own any of the characters! (Unfortunately) Yaoi story, so don't like, don't read!

_**Chapter **__**7**_ – Mature

* * *

**Fun In The Bed**

Cloud crawled onto the bed following Leon's moves. Leon gives Cloud a seductive smile and turns around so Cloud can see the zipper on the back of the outfit that has become annoyingly uncomfortable after a while. Cloud smiled and reached out to tug the zipper down Leon's tense back before slipping the outfit off his lion's shoulders and tossing it out of their way. Leon then turned round and climbed into Cloud's lap, rocking his hips gently making Cloud moan and both men smiled into each others lust filled eyes. Cloud leaned in a kissed Leon passionately on his rosy lips, diving his tongue into Leon's hot mouth. Leon pushed Cloud over so he was lying on his back and stripped away Cloud's towel, eyeing his lovers large and hard erection.

Leon licked his lips and leant over to place a soft kiss on the head of Cloud's cock, who withered at the feeling. Cloud leant his head back as his lion sucked the head and rubbed Cloud's balls with one of his hands, causing Cloud to moan in pleasure. Suddenly Leon stopped his ministrations and pulled Cloud's head forwards for another heated kiss. This time Cloud pulled Leon down and rolled from under him; Cloud was now knelt behind Leon who was lying face down on the bed. Leon turned his head and suddenly gasped and arched back as Cloud slipped a finger inside Leon, moving and twisting it in and out of Leon's body. Cloud twisted the finger around until he found a spot inside Leon that made him yell and buck back onto the finger. Cloud pulled the finger out and put two inside, hitting the same spot that he found moments before. Leon was withering below Cloud and moaning loudly but let out a disappointed groan as Cloud pulled out his fingers and pulled Leon up so he was all fours.

Cloud leant down and pushed Leon's ass cheeks apart, so he could slip his wet, velvet tongue inside Leon's entrance, who moaned and threw his head back at the feeling. "Oh… yes… that's so good… Cloud!" Leon grounded out between his erratic breathing. Cloud licked around the outside of his lovers entrance before slowly pushing his tongues inside the entrance, wiggling it around to give Leon as much pleasure as he could. Leon arched his back and pushed his hips back trying to push Cloud's wonderful tongue deeper inside his body. Cloud withdrew his tongue moments later, hearing a very disappointed sigh coming from his boyfriend. Cloud laughed and paused with the head of his erection at the Leon's entrance.

Cloud started to push in slowly before Leon was getting impatient and pushed back sharply and impaled himself of Cloud's large cock. Both men moaned loudly as Cloud filled Leon to the hilt then sliding back out slowly and suddenly slamming back into his hot lover, both men moaning at the contact.

Cloud leant down over Leon's sweat slicked back and whispered erotically into Leon's ear and pulled back out. "You like don't you? Like it when I fuck you hard and fast." Cloud whispered making Leon shiver and smile from the tone of voice Cloud used and then moaned as Cloud's cock slammed back into him. "That's not a proper answer babe." Cloud whispered again teasing Leon and waiting for an answer. He slammed into Leon again before Leon turned his head round. "Yes… I love it!" Leon yelled out and Cloud replied to him by snapping his hips back slamming into Leon yet again.

Cloud curled one of his arms around to the front of Leon and grabbed his erection, pumping and squeezing it gently in time with his thrusts. Leon began to moan louder at the sensation of being pumped in both ways. Soon Leon couldn't hold on as he coated Cloud's hand and the bed sheets with his essence. Cloud followed his minutes later spilling his seed inside his lover. They both collapsed together onto the bed below them before Cloud pushed himself up and rolled off to the side of Leon. Cloud pulled Leon into his warm embrace and placed his chin on Leon's head. Both men sighed at the content feeling of being cuddled together. "I love you Cloud." Leon managed to speak out as he looked towards Cloud, to find him already asleep beside him; Leon smiled and placed a small kiss on Cloud's forehead before snuggling back into Cloud's warm chest and fell to smell himself.

* * *

The next morning the sun shined into Leon's eyes making him groan in discomfort and rolled over to face his lover. He smiled as he saw Cloud sleeping with his soft lips open slightly and a small snore coming out. Leon looked over to the clock on the bed-side table and decided it was time to get up. He pushed himself up but couldn't get far enough before he felt the restraint of Cloud's grip around him, pull him back down to the warm and soft mattress. Leon looked up to see Cloud still sleeping and looked back round to see the arms wrapped around his body tight. Leon tried to push away put the arms seemed to not giver out, so he tried to slide down under the bed cover and found himself coming face to face with Cloud's cock. He realized that he had fallen straight into Cloud's plans as he felt a hand at the back of his head, pushing his head forwards towards Cloud's cock.

"So you wanna play?" Leon thought to himself before giving it one lick hearing a low moan coming from Cloud's mouth. Leon looked up to see Cloud's face, still looking like he was sleeping. Leon moved back up to lean on his elbow in front of Cloud. "Ok…he's either dreaming or…" Leon stopped and waited patiently, and then he saw a smile light up Cloud's face, so he leant down as his breath drifted over Cloud's face. Cloud's smile grew bigger and slowly opened one of his eyes to look at the smirk on his lovers face. Cloud laughed loudly and opened both of his before unwrapping his arms and rolling over onto his back. Leon smiled and lay flatly on top of Cloud who leant up gently and kissed Leon gently on the lips.

"Morning sleepy-heads!" Yuffie suddenly burst through their door making both of them jump. Cloud instinctively pulled the cover over his naked body as fast as he could, the move making Leon roll of the other side of the bed. "Oh shit, I'm so sorry Leon." Cloud said as he lent over the side of he bed to look at his lover. Yuffie laughed as she watched Leon's head slowly rise up and glare at her, just like you'd see in a funny television show. "Oh and Cloud… I can see your sexy and firm ass." Yuffie teased wiggling her finger slightly, making Cloud blush and pushed down the cover over his ass. Leon smirked and looked back at Cloud whose blush looked rather cute on him. Yuffie giggle and reminded them about breakfast before closing the door and running down the stairs. Leon crawled back onto the bed and tugged the bed cover off of Cloud and smiled as he saw Cloud's large dick and he moved over the side of Cloud and leant down and bite down on one of Cloud's ass cheeks making Cloud gasped. Cloud laughed shortly afterwards and spanked Leon lightly making Leon buck and pounce on Cloud, kissing him deeply. They soon parted their soft lips and got up ready for the day. Cloud stared at him lover while he dressed and then walked over to him, wrapping his arms round his lovers waist and leant down to Leon's ear. "Will you love me forever?" Leon turned round at the question to stare into Cloud's shimmering eyes and frowned a little. "Of course. You know, you don't have to ever ask me that question." Leon reassured Cloud and kissed him with more passion then he ever had before.

* * *

Ta-da! I did this chapter as more as a request. This chapter I have to admit was quite a nice one to do and I'm glad I did it.

Reviews Welcome!!

GlitterCloud


End file.
